


I'll be right here.

by Beowolf



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: Taran isn't feeling well so Arthur stays to look after him.
Relationships: Taran and Arthur
Kudos: 1





	I'll be right here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like super, super, super old and ancient. So it's not the greatest lol.

Taran lied quietly on the couch. A little too quietly for Arthur’s liking. Sure Taran had his moments where he was silent, but this much silence was starting to unsettle him. The elder boy had become quite ill over the weekend, fevers, headaches, colds it was just awful. And just this morning when Taran had finally felt some relief he promptly vomited in the toilet in the bathroom. The sight was anything but pleasant, as Arthur had to keep himself from passing out. Fortunately he didn’t, and they managed. 

School had a two-hour late start this morning due to the fact from the storm last night it had knocked out the school’s electricity. The damage was so heavy that that’s why they got a two-hour late start. Arthur had settled Taran in his room into bed, setting a cup of tea on the table next to him. 

“There… it has all the nutrients that you’ll need.” Arthur said gently brushing some of the bangs from Taran’s eyes. 

“Thank you…” Taran muttered in a drowsy voice. 

“Just sleep, okay? I’ll be back in a little while.” It was then when he was about to slip off the bed he felt a larger calloused hand grab his own. Arthur stopped and glanced back wondering what was going on. 

Taran said nothing, and just looked at him with tired, but somewhat begging eyes. “Please… don’t leave.” He quietly said. Arthur felt his face heat up a little, but nonetheless tried to settle the quick little beat in his chest and sat back down again. 

“You’ll be okay Taran… I really have to get to school today.” 

“Please. Just stay.” Once the grip had grown stronger Arthur felt too afraid to move. Even if he lived with Taran now some of his old habits of kicked in at this very moment and found himself becoming somewhat docile. Instead of turning him down, he decided to stay even while not liking the idea of missing school. 

“O-okay…” Arthur replied, letting some of the pink into his voice. Taran opened his arms. The blonde crawled into the bed again and settled within the elder boy’s arms. The smaller boy could feel the other’s easy breathes as he quietly began to fall asleep, comforted in knowing he had what he wanted in his arms. Arthur’s face had glowed red at this point. Given he and Taran were pretty close to each other now he didn’t think that- he’d get this close honestly.


End file.
